Tool holders for milling tools commonly employ a male tool-holding component having a frustoconical end, and a female driven shank having an opening for receiving the frustoconical end. Various ways are known in the art for tightly joining the shank to the tool holder.
My prior pending application disclosed a novel way for joining the tool holder and the shank together to prevent the tool from chattering from tool movement such as when used in a hydraulic tool system. My earlier invention prevents tool deflection, and avoids a poorly finished workpiece.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved tool holder combination comprising an elongated tool holder having means at one end for supporting a milling tool, a frustoconical or tapered midsection and a slotted cylindrical end.
The shank has a frustoconical opening for receiving the tapered section of the tool holder, and an inner cylindrical cavity for receiving the cylindrical end of the tool holder.
A camming plug is inserted into the smooth cylindrical bore of the tool holder transverse to the turning axis of the tool holder. Both the tool holder and the shank have aligned bores along the turning axis for receiving a draw screw. The plug has threads aligned with the turning axis of the tool holder. A draw screw is inserted in the bore of the shank and engages the plug threads in the tool holder. Turning the screw draws the tapered end of the tool holder into the frustoconical opening in the shank. The camming plug cams the tool to slightly enlarge the diameter of the tool holder in the shank opening to form a tight fitting connection between the tool holder and the shank.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.